A Tale Of Two Thieves
by Random Evil Psycho
Summary: This is a serious story about Bakura's past. I added a girl called Kira who is like a girl vesion of Bakura.They both lived in Kuru Eruna and they both have Millennium items.
1. Chapter 1

**Random Evil Psycho: Hey peeps, for once I'm doing a serious story (shock, horror and disbelief!!!) yeah so anyway I don't own Yugioh or anything else I don't own that I didn't mention here. One more thing this story is based on some things I've heard / read about Bakura's past, but I also made some up and I've added another character called Kira (that is pretty much a girl version of Bakura, but a year younger) so enjoy!!! **

**Note: I replaced this chapter as I changed some things and crud so hope you like it!**

A Tale of Two Thieves

Chapter 1 – Kuru Eruna

It was a hot day in Kuru Eruna, just like it always was but Kira didn't mind. The wind whistled over the sand as Kira ran her fingers through her short white hair. Many people told Kira that she looked like her mother because of her white hair and deep blueeyes. Kira barely knew her mother because she died when Kira was only five. Her younger brother Namu was only one when their mum died, he didn't understand until there father told him. She remembered when her mum told her and Namu stories of the beautiful palace gardens with pretty fountains while brushing Kira's hair. She smiled happily.

Namu looked so small when he was in their mother's hands. Kira remembered before she was allowed to see Namu her father told her to be careful with Namu because he was so small and fragile. Kira sighed.

"Namu." she said quietly, thinking of her younger brother. Namu was four now but he hadn't changed, he was still small, fragile and quiet. Because Namu was so small and quiet he got bullied quite a bit.

She thought about the other day when a couple of kids told Namu he was weird because of his white hair and his size, and then started punching him. Then she showed up and showed them they picked the wrong person to mess with. After the kids had left, she helped Namu off the ground.

"Thanks Kira" said Namu and gave her a big hug.

"I was really worried that those kids would hurt me" he said quietly holding his little toy tightly. It was a little brown doll with white hair. It was stuffed with wool and had a little green shirt made of soft cloth. Their mum had made it for Namu before she died.

"Namu, I'll never let anyone hurt you, ever." said Kira, holding Namu close, "Okay." Namu looked up at Kira.

"Promise?" said Namu.

"I promise." Said Kira. Namu gave her a smile that looked like it went from one ear to the other. Kira ruffled his hair like she always did and he did a really cute pout.

Kira smiled, she always felt the need to protect Namu. She felt it was her job as his bigger sister to do that. Kira then remembered the job her father wanted her to do and went back to work.

Kira walked across the desert till she stopped at a small waterhole. Kira didn't like having to walk across the desert to get water. She would have preferred to be playing with her friends, but she knew it was her job, because Namu wasn't quiet old enough to walk across the desert by himself. Still she didn't mind the waterhole, Namu and Kira had made a little house out of sticks which leaned on a palm tree and she left some little jugs there so she could drink some water. The seven year old struggled to carry the jug of water over the blazing hot desert. Kira heard a faint noise and could see smoke in the air, she realised that people were screaming and the smoke was coming from the village!

Dropping the water, the young girl rushed to the village only to see burning huts and people running away from the pharaoh's army, only to be cornered and slaughtered. Kira saw people she knew being cornered and speared by the guards. She turned away and covered her ears to try block out the noise of people's screams of pain and the laughter of the guards. As Kira turned, she noticed that the guards hadn't raided her house yet. In a desperate attempt to find someone she knew, she raced towards her house. When she got inside she found her father with Namu holding tightly to his clothes with his eyes closed shut. They came towards the door and her father reached out and grabbed her.

"Kira!" he screamed, "You and Namu must get out of here! Take him and run as fast as you can and get far away from the village!" The sound of guards coming towards the house was getting louder. He picked up Kira and put her and Namu in a cupboard just behind his feet. He quickly shut the cupboard just as the guards broke through the door.

"Kira." squeaked Namu, "What's happening?" Kira quietly shushed Namu, and then opened the cupboard a crack so she could see what was happening.

Before Kira's farther could get away from the guards, they threw a spear into his chest and he slid slowly down the cupboard till he lay in front of where Kira was hiding. The guards walked away and Kira came out of her hiding place and sat beside her father. Namu crawled out and started crying as he saw their dad. Her eyes widened and tears started to flow from her eyes as she saw the blood spilling out of her father's chest where the spear stabbed him. Namu nuzzled his face into their dad's chest. Kira threw herself over their father, hugging him tightly and covering her shirt in blood but she didn't care. She loved her dad more then anything, he made her so happy and she wasn't going to let that happiness slip though her fingers so easily.

Struggling to speak he whispered, "Kira, I love you and you really do look like your mother."

"No, Daddy you can't go." said Kira softy as more tears ran down her pale face, "We need you," she held Namu close to her.

"Kira you must go." said her father as he started stroking Kira's hair. "You must take Namu and run."

"Daddy I won't leave you here." said Kira, "I won't let the guards take you away."

"I have done many things in my life Kira." said her father, "But you are still young and you and Namu have many things to do far away from here. If you stay here with me, the guards will get both of you too."

"But…" protested Kira but was stopped before she could say any more.

"Kira, you'll do great things." said her father, wiping some tears off from her little face, "Your mother would be proud. Look after Namu and don't let anything happen to him." he finished and kissed Kira on her forehead. Then Namu looked up at him.

"I love you Daddy.' He said and then their father kissed Namu on the forehead too.

"I love you Kira and Namu." With his last words, he closed his eyes. Kira stopped for a second and just stared at her father trying to understand what was happening. She got up and got some blankets out of a cupboard and placed them over her father.

She kissed him on the forehead and said, "I love you to Daddy." before running out into the streets. Namu followed her.

There was one thing running though Kira's mind that her dad had told her, "Get out of here as fast as you can!" and that's exactly what she did. She grabbed Namu's hand and they ran through the streets passing piles of bodies, occasionally Kira noticed the face of someone she knew or a child she had played with. No matter what, Kira stopped for nothing, she just kept running. All off a sudden she tripped and a sharp pain came from her shoulder. Kira screamed and placed her hand over her shoulder. When she withdrew it, her hand was covered in blood. Suddenly Kira noticed that most of her body was covered in scratches, bruises and sores. Namu started to cry so she ignored the pain and hid behind a wall.

"It's all right Namu." she said, "We've just got to get out of here before..." Namu looked up at her as if he knew what she was going to say.

"Before what?" he said sadly, "Before what happened to daddy happens to us?"

"Yes." Kira said softly, stroking Namu's tear stained face.

"But, I should of helped daddy." said Namu, pushing himself away from Kira, "I'm so weak and small I couldn't even help him Kira." Kira stared into Namu's little chocolate brown eyes and smiled.

"We couldn't help daddy." She said moving closer to Namu and hugging him, "He gave up his life to save us okay. It wasn't you fault at all."

"Okay." said Namu. Then a shocked look came over Namu's face.

"What's wrong Namu?"

"I...I dropped my doll" he said looking around. Then a happy look came over his face. "It's alright I can see! It's just over there!" he said crawling out into the open and picked up his toy, snuggling it into his chest. Kira looked over at him, two guards came up behind him rasing there spears.

"Dirty thieves." said one of the guards.

"LOOK OUT NAMU!!!!" she screamed, but it was too late before he could turn around one of the guards stabbed his lance straight through Namu's back. Kira saw Namu open his mouth to try and scream but no noise came out only some blood spat of his mouth.

"NO! NAMU!!" Kira screamed.

The two guards stated to laugh.

"Stupid dirty thief" said one of the guards spitting on Namu and then the two of them walked off. Kira came out of her hiding place and over to Namu. She bit her lip, then she started to cry. Namu opened his little brown eyes.

"Kira." said Namu faintly.

"Namu." she said happily hugging him. Namu shrieked and spat out more blood. Kira quickly put him down.

"Kira." he said softly, "I'm so sleepy."

"No, no, no." she said quickly, "Don't go to sleep Namu."

"But I'm so tired." he said his voice sounding creaky.

"I love you Kira."

"I love you to Namu." she said kissing him on the cheek

"Kira." said Namu quietly, "You have to run away, that's what daddy said."

"Namu, remember my promise." said Kira. Namu nodded

"I promised that I would never let anyone hurt you and I'm not going to break that promise."

"Promise?" he said smiling slightly, and then coughing up blood on the ground beside him. Kira put her hands lightly on his chest his breathing was slowing and almost stopping.

"I promise." said Kira.

"Kira what if..." he said before he was stopped.

"Namu, it's going to be alright just..." Kira paused, "Just stop talking and don't go to sleep. I'll be back soon with some water and blankets." Namu looked up at Kira and smiled. She kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll be back." She ruffled his hair and then she ran off.

Kira ran as fast as she could back to the house. She hid against the wall as she saw some guards go in and drag her father out. She just wanted to jump out and grab her dad and show the guards how tough she was. But she knew they were bigger then her and would probably kill her. Then she remembered, Namu was still alive waiting for her. The guards had gone away and she ran in to the hut.

She looked around quickly she saw a small blanket and took it quickly. She then looked for water, but she remembered, she went to get it from the waterhole and had dropped it on the way. Before she could think about what to do she heard guards, she looked around for a place to hide. She saw the cupboard and hid in there again. She saw the guards come inside with torches and lit the hut on fire! They quickly ran out. Kira got out of her hiding place and ran past the fires.

The fires had covered the door way and there was no way out! Kira looked around quickly the flames where getting bigger. A piece of wood from the roof nearly fell on her, but she got out of the way. She had to get out and save Namu. So she ran and jumped though the flames at the door. She hit the ground hard and rolled around to put out the flames on her clothes. She got up and ran back to where Namu was. When she got there Namu was gone.

'_Maybe he got up and ran to safety.' _she thought hopefully.But that was soon proved wrong when she saw the guards dragging him down the path were all the other bodies were. She gasped when one of the guards poked him with a spear.

"Hey! This one's still alive." another guard came over to Namu and poked him.

"He is too."

The first guards smiled wickedly and raised his spear.

"In the name of the Pharaoh." he said before plunging his lance straight through Namu's stomach. His eyes widened and blood spilled out of his mouth before he dropped and lay lifelessly on the ground. She slid her back against the wall and cried.

"I promised I'd never let anything happen to him." she said, "I promised!" .Tears flowed from her littledeep blueeyes and she put her head between her knees and cried more. She put one of her hands over her eyes to try stop the tears and the other on the ground beside her. When she put her hand down it hit something. She pulled head up, out from between her knees and looked down at her hand. She'd put her hand on something soft. When she picked it up her eyes widened. It was Namu's toy doll. Kira picked it up and put it in her pocket. Clearing her mind she took a deep breath thenshe dropped the blanket and ran.

Soon Kira was out of Kuru Eruna and in the desert somewhere, she didn't know where she was. She shrieked as she felt the sharp pain again, she hurt every where and the sand didn't help. She felt like someone was rubbing salt in to all her sores. Stinging everywhere, she collapsed, her head falling into the sand, all she felt like doing was closing her eyes and going to sleep.

"Kira, Kira don't go to sleep, you can't go to sleep sweet heart." said a familiar voice.

"Daddy!!!" shouted Kira as she quickly jumped up. But all she could see was thin air and sand on the ground, "Daddy!!! Where are you?"

"Never mind that sweetheart," said the soothing voice, "you have to make it to the closest city, and you'll find the help you need there."

"But I'm so sore and tired." she said falling back into the sand.

"Kira." said a small childish voice, "Don't be so lazy! You've got to get to the city!"

"Namu!" she said getting back up and once again she saw nothing, "Where are you! I can't see you and I want to!!"

"Kira," said the childish voice again, "if you keep being lazy the mean guards will come and get you."

"Listen to your brother." said the voice of her father, "You have to go, the guards will come through here soon and if they find you then they'll take you!"

"But I want to see you!!" She yelled.

"Just go!!" said the two voices of her dad and Namu, "Go now!!"

She got up and ran, but after awhile she couldn't run any more so she walked.

She walked and walked but by this time she though the desert would never end. She barely got lost in the desert, maybe once or twice. It would always turn out alright in the end, her father would tell her that every time she got lost. But her father wasn't there to help her anymore. Kira started to doubt whether that things would be alright.

Kira legs ached so much she thought they would fall off. She just felt like giving up and just laying there on the spot, she knew what her father and Namu had told her but it was getting all too much for the young girl. Just then she spotted a small waterhole with a little stick house beside it. It was the waterhole she always walked to, the one she went to get the water from. She rushed over and splashed water on to her little hot red face.

Kira sat under a palm tree that was shading the water. It was nice to have a small spot of shade in the blazing desert and it was also nice to have a break from walking. Kira watched the sun set into the sand filled hills. It was too late and too dark to walk to the city. Kira decide to stay in her little hut.

The hut was made of sticks and there were cracks in the walls where the sticks hadn't fitted together properly. Kira liked her hut and was proud of it because she made it with Namu and they had got some help from their dad. It had a door that was just big enough for Kira to fit through and a little window. Inside the hut was a bit of straw covering the floor and a small blanket. Kira snuggled herself into the straw and placed the blanket over herself.

"Tomorrow I will go to the city." she said to herself before going to sleep.

**Random Evil Psycho: Yeah, that was as a bit of a sad story. **

**Ryou: (tears burst out of eyes and water starts filling up room)**

**Random Evil Psycho: there, there Ryou it's alright**

**Ryou: But...It was...So sad (starts crying again)**

**Random Evil Psycho: hey Ryou I've got something that will cheer you up**

**Ryou: (Sniffles) What?**

**Random Evil psycho: You can say the Review comment**

**Ryou (stops crying and starts jumping up and down) Goodie!**

**Random Evil Psycho: Go Ryou!**

**Ryou: (Takes huge breath and starts speaking really fast) Thanksforthereviewssopleasereviewagainori'llstartcrying so there!**

**Random Evil Psycho: In English **

**Ryou: Thanks for the reviews so please review again or I'll start crying so there!**

**Random Evil Psycho: He's...SO...CUTE!!!!! (Clomp)**

**Ryou: Choking!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Evil Psycho: Hey people, here another chapter and sorry it took so long, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Anyway I don't own Yugioh. Oh yeah, in this there is an age change about half way through the story. But don't worry you'll be able to tell when it changes. Enjoy! **

The Tale of Two Thieves

Chapter 2 – A thief called Bakura

The bright morning sun shone through the cracks in the hut, waking the small girl up. Kira rose from were she was sleeping. The sun looked so nice when it was rising or setting over the sandy hills, Kira smiled and even giggled a bit too. She looked at her shoulder, it was a nasty looking cut, she knew it was sure to scar. Kira spotted two bottles of water sitting in the corner of the hut. She always left some there in case she was thirsty. She grabbed the two bottles and shoved them in her belt and then she set out on her journey towards the city.

When Kira arrived at the city there were so many people around. People bartering, trading, buying and selling. Kira hadn't come to the city to often. Sometimes she came with her father. Kira could hear some people talking and gasping about her hair and her blood covered body. But she didn't care. Kira heard the noise of her stomach growling, she was so hungry. The only problem was she wasn't that great at stealing. She was still good but she didn't know whether she could pull it off. Kira was too concentrated on her stomach to notice the girl walking towards her and they both fell to the ground. There was another girl walking with the one that fell over.

"Watch where you're going freak." she said not even looking at Kira.

"Sorry." said Kira getting up off the ground and brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"So you should be freak." said the girl and then she looked at Kira. Her eyes widened at the sight of the girl, she was covered in blood from head to toe and had short white hair.

"Nice hair freak." said the girl and the other one laughed. Kira just ignored her. She moved past the girls and kept walking.

The girl Kira had bumped into smiled.

"Come on." she said, "She isn't going any where." The other girl smiled.

"What are you going to do Leah?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure I can get on that freak's nerves." said Leah, "Come on Rachel."

Kira was glad she had walked away from those girls.

She looked over at one of the stalls and saw a juicy red apple. Kira knew what she was going to do and she was skilled at it to. Kira ran passed the stall and with a swift move of her hand she took the apple. She realised that three girls were following her and she thought it was the ones she saw before. But they must have had another friend.

"Thief!" yelled the owner, but Kira was too quick and dashed in and out of the crowds of people. She ran down a few alley ways until she lost the guards.

"Hey you!" screamed someone and Kira turned around, it was those girls again.

'_Don't they have anything better to do then annoy me?'_ she thought and turned around and walked away yet again. Rachel walked in front of her and pushed her over.

Kira got up off the ground. The girl just bumped her and made her fall back down.

"Watch it." said Rachel.

"You're very clumsy." said Leah then the two laughed. Kira got off the ground again and this time didn't get pushed over.

"What do you want?" asked Kira in a very annoyed tone. The two girls circled Kira as if inspecting her.

"What's with your hair, it looks so unnatural?" asked Rachel rudely.

"Why are you covered in blood?" asked Leah, "Did you kill some one or something?" Kira didn't answer, she'd had more then enough of this and she was getting angry. She just walked past the two girls. Leah smiled.

"Where do you think your going?" said Leah.

"Yeah." said Rachel.

Kira rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Just leave me alone." she said.

"Why should we listen to you?" said Leah with her hand on her hip. Kira just started walking off again.

"Hey come back here thief!" yelled Leah.

Kira quickly turned around. That girl was yelling that out and if the guards heard the girl they'd find her and she'd be in big trouble for stealing.

"Why can't you just leave me alone and go annoy someone else."

"Because I'm having fun."

"You're having fun following me?" Kira questioned, "That's doesn't seem fun to me."

"Then what is fun to you?" questioned Leah "Stealing?"

Kira thought for a little while then smiled.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Well, those of us who don't like to disobey the law and the Pharaoh have other ways of fun."

"That's nice." said Kira sarcastically, "So why don't you go have fun some where else and go away from me."

"Because if we leave you you'll go steal more stuff." said Rachel.

"Or maybe you'll go kill someone," said Leah, "or worse."

"Why would I do that?" she questioned.

"I don't know you're the thief and murderer." said Rachel.

"I'm not a murderer," answered Kira, "But I am a thief."

"You are a murderer, you're covered in blood."

"I bet you murdered your family."

Kira's blood was boiling, she was so angry. How would they like it if their parents were killed and she teased them? I'm sure they'd go off crying to there parents, but wait they would be dead. How would they know how it felt, to have everyone they ever loved, cared for and knew to be murdered slaughtered by guards. Kira felt so angry and she was just about to give that girl just what she deserved.

Leah smiled she'd gotten on the freaks nerves alright. Then Kira raised her hand and before Leah could move she got Kira's fist in her face. Leah fell to the ground gripping at her cheek in pain. Suddenly another girl came running around the corner.

"What happened here?" she shouted.

The girls name was Alexis. Alexis looked at the girl and realised she was covered in blood.

"Are you alright?" she asked then noticed something else, "You're the girl I saw stealing."

Kira quickly turned around and bolted. Alexis followed. Kira turned around and noticed that the girl was still following her so she dashed in and out of crowds and through alleyways until she lost her.

'_What's with people following me today?'_ she thought to herself, _'Probably because of the blood and hair no doubt.' _

She hid behind the inn, a safe place where she could hide. She had hidden there before when her dad went in to get a drink or trade with merchants. Kira pulled out the apple she had just stolen. As Kira was eating she overheard two people talking.

"…It was hard, I had to kill the rest of the guards you know so they couldn't tell the Pharaoh…"

"So then the items have been created?"

"Yes … but It wasn't an easy task … they had to use a dark spell…"

"Out of the ninety-nine bodies of Kuru Eruna?"

When Kira heard this she poked her head inside the inn. The speakers were two heavily cloaked men, speaking in hushed tones. Not that they would be overheard anyway. The place was loud and everyone else was too busy to notice or even hear them. The only one who seemed to hear them was Kira.

"It was difficult but we managed to get them all into the pot…it was fascinating really…to think that these gold Millennium Items were made from the liquid of human bodies…"

"I'm so glad you did this, now the Pharaoh will have the weapons he needs to save all of Egypt. No one will miss Kuru Eruna. There were no survivors and no one else but us know how the Millennium Items were created…"

"Yes, it's wonderful…" The other man said cheerfully. Kira stuck her head out of the inn.

Kira stated walking around the city. It took her hours till she was able to think again. Echoes of what the two men had said where going though Kira's head. Then it happened, Kira felt a new feeling burst into her heart. Anger, anger beyond anything she'd ever felt in her young life. It consumed her whole body. Tears started to drip slowly down Kira's cheeks.

"They were the only things I had left." cried Kira, "And they melted them down to make those stupid items!" Kira's hands formed into fists and she pounded them into the sand. "No one lived right! I lived! Why couldn't they live to!"

A new wave of tears trickled down the young girl's face.

"No one cares." said Kira sadly, "I have no one left, should I have died too? Should I?"

"Kira don't think like that." said Namu's voice.

"You're dead." said Kira dryly, "You were never with me in the desert were you? I just imagined you."

"Darling, were always going to be with you." said the voice of her father, "here," he said pointing at her heart, "and there" he said pointing at the sky.

"That's right Kira! Will always be with you. Watching over you." spoke Namu's voice again.

"That's nice." said Kira coldly, "But at the moment you're bothering me so go away."

The voices did just that, they went away. Kira felt a little tear fall down her face, she tried to stop more from coming out of her eyes but it was no use. Kira closed her eyes in the hope that when she opened them everything would be aright and it had all been a dream. When she opened them it wasn't much of a surprise to see she was still in an alley sitting in the sand all alone and by herself. She closed her eyes again.

"Stupid items." Kira sobbed quietly, "I wish they were never made. I wish the Pharaoh didn't need them." Suddenly Kira's eyes snapped open

"The Pharaoh…if…if he wasn't…If he wasn't alive..." said Kira, her mind clearing slowly.

"If the Pharaoh was dead, he'd never of sent those guards…they'd never of come to Kuru Eruna…They'd never of killed everyone…they'd never of killed my dad….or Namu...they'd still be alive…if it hadn't of been for the Pharaoh…it's all his fault …all because of him…"

Kira picked herself up off the ground, a plan forming in her mind.

"So then…the Pharaoh is the reason my family is dead…the reason I don't have a home…or a life...then..." Kira swallowed and for the first time in her life, a strange feeling came over her. She didn't know it then, but it was hints of insanity that Kira would soon come accustomed to. Kira grinned.

"Then I'll just have to get rid of the Pharaoh…and get the Millennium Items. No one knows I survived…they'll think every thing is going according to plan." Kira grinned dangerously, "I'll show them… if the only thing left of my father and Namu is some item thing, then it's mine. If the Pharaoh wants it so bad, I'll fight him for it." Kira threw her head back and laughed loudly into the night.

"Your plan backfired Pharaoh!" She sang into the night, "I lived! Those items are mine and so are you!"



The teenager eyed the golden bracelet, finding the best way to make it hers. The fourteen year old had done this many times, but each time she found a way to make it more exciting then the last. The city had gotten very aware of thieves and so had the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh's men were placed around the streets to try to stop them and bring them to justice. Kira was also aware of this and to her nothing was more fun then making the Pharaoh and his men look like fools at the hand of one thief.

Kira hadn't forgotten what happened to Kuru Eruna and what happened to her father and Namu. She was making the Pharaoh pay for what his father did. Because awhile after the destruction of Kuru Eruna the Pharaoh that gave the go ahead died and his son would soon take his place at his coronation ceremony. Since Kira hadn't got her revenge be for he died she decide to make his son pay instead. The new Pharaoh had inherited the blame from his father in Kira's opinion. For the last couple of years she was making her living from the thing she did best, stealing.

Kira grabbed the bracelet and started to run faster as the owner shouted, "Thief!!!" alerting the guards. They turned to see Kira and started to run towards her. Kira just smirked and slid under there feet. She jumped back up and ran of into the distance, escaping the guards without breaking a sweat. Later that night Kira went to the Inn to get a drink for her victory, she knew she just used her victory as an excuse to get a drink because she knew she'd always win.

As she sat down with her drink she saw a new man in the inn, one she'd never seen before. He was about a year older then her, had short white hair, tanned skin and a scar on his right cheek. He wore a dark red cloak and lots of gold jewellery. He was playing a gambling game where you had to throw a knife into the air and catch it by the handle with out losing your fingers or cutting your self. He was damn good at it to. Kira went over and put half her gold on the table.

"I'll play." she said. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Alright." said the tanned teen.

He tossed the knife up into the air and caught it by the handle.

"Your turn." he said and gave her the knife.

Kira took the knife and through it up into the air. Though she wasn't as lucky, she caught it by the blade and got a big cut across the palm of her hand.

Kira bit her lip and scrunched her hand into a fist, but tried not to show her pain.

"I win." said the boy, smirking at Kira.

Kira glared at the teen and walked out. Kira just started counting her gold when she noticed the boy was watching her.

"What do you want?" asked Kira, in an annoyed tone.

"I never caught you name." said the ivory haired teen.

"That's because I never gave it."

"I'm Bakura."

"Like I care." muttered Kira as she and started walking to her hotel.

"So you're staying here." asked Bakura, pointing to the hotel.

Kira just rolled her eyes and sighed, "Just go back to playing you game and leave me alone". She continued her way up the stairs to her room, Bakura followed her.

"I thought I told you to piss off!" Kira was starting to get irritated. She turned around and opened her room door. Bakura grabbed her hand and as she spun around he pulled her closer till they were face to face. Kira could feel his breath on her neck as his mouth came closer to her ear.

"I'm the King of Thieves." he whispered.

Kira glanced away from him, drawing his attention away from her hand, which was scrunching into a fist. Kira turned her attention back to Bakura's face. Kira smirked as Bakura felt the pain of her fist connecting to his face. Blood started coming from Bakura's jaw and Kira pulled him closer.

"If you're the King," Smiled Kira dangerously, "well, I must be the Queen."

She finished her sentence and slammed the door just centimetres away from Bakura.

Bakura smirked, not at the fact that she was almost as rude as him, but that she didn't care that he was a thief probably because she was one herself. But she didn't gasp or look frightened or back away, instead she stood up to him. She was tough and he had just felt how tough she was.

"She's got attitude." said Bakura to himself, "I like that."

**Random Evil Psycho: Oh la la Bakura is going all romantic on Kira ( happy mouth less smiley), but don't worry there will be more Pharaoh despising and insanity soon. Hope you liked the chapter, I'll try put another one on soon. **

**Some Random: that's if she can get off her lazy ass**

**Random Evil Psycho: don't tell my secret and I'm not as lazy as you. Anyway please review!!! or…..or… I'll get smelly to come and get you!**

**Some Random: Hey!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Random Evil Psycho: Hey people! Don't ask why I always start like that! But anyways I don't own Yugioh Yarda Yarda whatever now on with the story. Enjoy! **

The Tale of Two Thieves

Chapter 3 – The Queen of Thieves

Kira's eyes opened as she woke. It was about noonish when she finally got up and out of bed. Okay so it was a bit late for getting up, but heck, she was a thief she ran by her own rules and that meant getting up when she felt like it. Kira got dressed and stepped out side. As she did she noticed something on the door step. It was an envelope. She picked it up and looked at it. It wasn't addressed to anyone nor did it have any writing on it what so ever. Kira shrugged at took it back inside. Kira pulled a small knife from her pocket, in one swift move she sliced the envelope open and poured its contents on to the bed. A gold chain with a golden ankh on the end slipped out. She just sighed and rolled her eyes. Who could've known what a thief such as herself wanted, only another thief could. Kira went outside again, this time she noticed the thief boy leaning against the front wall of the bar. Kira walked over to him.

"What's this?"

"It's a necklace." said Bakura smiling.

"I know that." said Kira, "What's it for and why'd you give it to me?"

"You like it, don't you?" said Bakura, his smile growing wider with her last reaction.

"Yeah……I might." she said anxiously.

Bakura's smile turned into a giant smirk. She liked it and he knew it too. Kira sighed, she may as well admit it now.

"Okay so maybe I do."

"I knew you would."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why…….Why did you give it to me?" said Kira sounding a bit uncomfortable.

"Well..." said Bakura grinning nervously, "If you're going to be the Queen of Thieves you're going to need jewellery."

"That's your reason?" said Kira with one eye brow raised and a smile that looked like it would burst into laughter any minute.

"Actually," said Bakura turning a slight shade of pink, "I like gold stuff, so I thought you'd like it too and I also thought you'd look good in it."

There were many thoughts going through Kira's head she just couldn't figure out what to say. But then it hit her and she summed up what to say in two words.

"Come on." Kira said grabbing Bakura's hand.

Bakura just gave Kira a puzzled look.

"Trust me." she said with a cheeky look in her eye. Bakura smiled and went along with her.

The market was busy, very busy. The streets were full of people and guards.

"In case you haven't noticed," said Bakura "I'm the King of Thieves and a lot of people know that. I don't think it is wise for me to walk through a market full of people and guards."

"Don't tell me you're worried Thief King." said Kira.

"No." said Bakura quickly, "But I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't you worry about me Bakura." said Kira smiling wildly, "We're just going to have a bit of fun."

The two thieves smirked. As they walked further trough the market place people gasped and soon enough the guards came. There was about a dozen or two, but for the two thieves that just made things even better.

"Is that all of them?" said Bakura to Kira.

"Pathetic isn't it?" said Kira.

The guards ran towards the two, but they didn't move. Some of the guards had puzzled looks on their faces, usually thieves would run away from the guards, but these two were different. Then the guards realised, they were just any old thieves. It was the King of Thieves. Yet another puzzled look came over the guards' faces. Because the Thief King wasn't always alone. There was a girl with him, but it was still the same to them. If she dared to be with the Thief King then her fate was to be the same as him.

Guards started running faster and yelling loudly. Suddenly Kira started running towards the guards, while Bakura stood still and watched. Kira withdrew a knife from under her coat and did what she usually did to the fools. She slid under one of the guard's legs and cut his ankle. Kira slid under then the guard fell to his knees, big mistake. As soon as he fell Kira stabbed her knife into his back. The next guard that bent over to stab her got his throat slit. Kira ran through the other guards cutting and killing them all. She spun her knife round her finger then placed it back under her coat, in her belt.

"Nice." said Bakura smirking.

"Like to see you do better."

"Don't worry Kira you'll get that chance soon."  
Kira looked up at the palace. There was the Pharaoh on the balcony spectating their little "encounter" with the guards. Kira and Bakura grinned when the Pharaoh looked down at them, shocked at what they had done. He called more guards down to the thieves. The Pharaoh looked angrily down at the Thief King, what had he done to this poor girl? Was she his hostage or prisoner?

This puzzled the Pharaoh she didn't look like much of a prisoner, but she couldn't be friends or even merely travelling with the tomb robber, he didn't like company he was dark and cold , no place in his heart for a girl. The Pharaoh looked down at the girl, she had white hair about shoulder length, which was different from the common black or sandy blonde coloured hair which most Egyptians had. Her eyes seemed to shine in the sun. The Pharaoh put his hand under his chin and seemed to daze away looking at Kira as if she was a god. He knew he shouldn't be sitting there smiling while the thief slaughtered his guards, but he couldn't help but stare at her.

He shook his head. He had to help his guards fight, she was a thief and both she and Bakura had to be brought to justice. The Pharaoh grabbed a spear and ran down the stairs.

"Time to go." said Bakura, grabbing Kira as she withdrew her knife from the guard's chest.

"Why?" she questioned, "I'm just getting started."

Bakura smiled at her remark, but they had to go. The Pharaoh would be down soon and he didn't want Kira in the middle of battle she had nothing to do with. He didn't want her getting involved and hurt. Bakura hated the Pharaoh and he wasn't quite ready for Kira to know why, not yet or now.

"Come on." said Bakura, "What fun is it if they just keep coming?"

"Your point?"

"We should come back later." Bakura grinned, "Now that would be fun."

Kira imagined a lot of frightened guards being commanded by the Pharaoh to attack, then running away leaving him defenceless. She knew exactly what she'd do next. But she could help but feel the reason Bakura wanted to leave was a different one to what he said. She dismissed this thought.

'_I'll ask him later.'_

"Okay." she said "Let's go."

Bakura put his finger to his mouth and whistled. Two black stallions rode up beside him.

"After you." said Bakura gesturing for Kira to get on a horse. She smiled then got on one, Bakura then got on his horse. The Pharaoh just reached the stairs when he saw the two black horses.

"This isn't over!" Said Bakura. He cracked the reins on his horse and the two rode off together.

The Pharaoh lent against one off the walls outside the palace and sighed. The one girl he wanted to get to know just rode off with his enemy. The thief cared about her and the Pharaoh could tell by the way he treated her. She was defiantly not a prisoner and he knew that for sure now.

"So he does have a heart." said the Pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh, should we go after them?" asked a guard.

"Let them go." he sighed, and the guards gasped, "We'll get them some other time."

"Whatever you say." replied the guard.

The guards left and the Pharaoh was still leaning against the palace wall stare in to the sunset. He sighed and started to walk up the stairs to his room. He gave a small laugh, and then smacked his hand on his head.

"What would the priests say if they knew I was admiring a thief?" the young Pharaoh shook his head and made his way to his room.

**Random Evil Psycho: yeah I know I'm lazy for taking so long**

**Kira: and don't we know it**

**Random Evil Psycho: Hey! (Starts having cat fight with Kira)**

**Thief King: Anyway, while those two keep fighting **

**Kira: Hey! That's my ear you're biting**

**Thief King: Okay... (Leans away from psycho authoress) while our psycho authoress is trying to beat Kira in a fight**

**Kira: Heh heh, like that's ever going to happen**

**Random Evil Psycho: Hey! I created you guys (looks at Bakura) well I created Kira and included Bakura in my story so you guys should be happy!**

**Thief King: (Coughs loudly)**

**Kira and Random Evil Psycho: WHAT!!!!**

**Thief King: As I was saying, while my psycho authoress is being, well, psycho, I will have to say the review or die comment so REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!!! **

**Kira: Thanks to the people who reviewed her crap (Points thumb in the direction of authoress) **

**Random Evil Psycho: HEY!!!!**

**Thief King and Kira: (Psycho Laughter)**

**Random Evil Psycho: and they say I'm psycho... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Random Evil Psycho: Yay! Another chapter about Bakura and Kira's beautiful romantic bits of there past!**

**Thief king: (leans away) Okay? **

**Random evil psycho: (still dreaming about beautiful past)**

**Kira: (rolls eyes) once again our authoress is unable to say the disclaimer because of her...Err...Her randomness (looks over at Random Evil Psycho)**

**Random Evil Psycho: (Starts worshiping Bakura statue)**

**Kira: Right? Anyway Random Evil Psycho does not own Yugioh If she did she might be able to afford therapy**

**Random Evil psycho: (twitches)**

**Kira: (shudders) But, until then hope you enjoy the story! **

The Tale of Two Thieves

Chapter 4 –The reason

The two thieves laughed as they rode off into the sunset. Soon they stopped beside a waterhole just on the outskirts of town.

"Now that was fun." said Kira.

"That I have to agree with." said Bakura cheerfully.

Kira bent down next to the waterhole and splashed her face with the cool refreshing water. Bakura sat down next to her and the two watched as the sun slowly started to disappear behind the sandy hills.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" said Bakura quietly.

"Indeed it is," said Kira looking at the sunset. She turned back to Bakura who was looking at her, and then she was a bit confused. She smiled,

"Were you talking about the sunset? Oh mighty Thief King or did you mean something else?" she teased.

"Mmm..." said Bakura stroking his chin, "Maybe, a little bit of both, oh beautiful Thief Queen."

Kira giggled a little.

"It has a nice ring to it you know." said Bakura, "The mighty Thief King and his Queen." he said in a deep heroic kinda tone. Kira could help but smile.

"Hey I'm being serious her Kira." he said in a joking tone, this made Kira bust out laughing.

"It's nice to know I can make you smile." said Bakura.

"Hey!" said Kira, "I'm not a soft little girl you can win over with charm."

"I know." said Bakura, "You just proved that outside the palace."

"Indeed I did." said Kira proudly.

"Oh don't get cocky with me Kira."

"Oh, is the Thief King worried someone's better then him?"

"No, not better. Just evenly matched."

"Good. Cause I'm just as good as you Bakura."

"I know."

Then there was silence. Kira could here the wind whistling as moved over the sand filled dunes. She looked at Bakura. He was staring at the stars and looked like he was day dreaming. Kira felt a cold breeze come over her body so she moved closer to him.

"Bakura." said Kira softly.

"Yes Kira?"

"You didn't really want to leave the palace because of fun did you?"

Bakura turned away from Kira and looked back up at the starry sky.

"I want to know why Bakura." she compassionately "I want to know the reason."

"I don't want to talk about it." said Bakura coldly. Kira sighed, she desperately wanted to know why they left when she could of killed the pharaoh and avenged her family.

"Bakura." she said quietly, "You can tell me, I'm not afraid"

Bakura still didn't reply and was still looking at the stars.

"_Why does she want to know so badly" _thought Bakura _'And why does she like making the Pharaoh look like a fool? Don't get me wrong humiliating him is fun, but I have my reason. Maybe she has one to.'_

"Bakura whatever it is you can tell me. I won't think any less of you what ever it is." She said, "I won't be scared or frightened if you tell me. I just want to know why."

"Why?" said Bakura, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because," said Kira, "I have my reasons."

"Well," said Bakura, "I have mine to."

Kira was getting a little irritated why couldn't he just tell her? Was it really that bad? Or did he just not want to tell her? What ever it was she was going to find out.

"Why can't you just tell me Bakura?" Kira said sounding a little angry.

"Because I don't have to." said Bakura, "You have your secrets and I have mine."

"I don't have any secrets that I wouldn't tell you if you asked."

"Okay." said Bakura "Why do you dislike the Pharaoh? I mean don't get me wrong, I hate him but why do you? What's your reason?"

Kira bit her lip he got her she had to tell him now if she wanted to find out what Bakura wouldn't tell her.

"I'll tell you." said Kira, "But, only if you tell me why you wanted to leave the palace. Because I know it wasn't for fun."

Bakura sighed.

"Okay." said Bakura, "It all started when I was only eight..."

**Random Evil Psycho: What's Bakura going to tell her? Yeah most of you probably know but anyway please review!!!**

**Ryou: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
